Gijón
| image_skyline = Montaje Gijon.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Top:View of Santa Catalina Hills (Cerro de Santa Catalina), 2nd row:Revillagigedo Palace and Don Pelayo Statue (left), San Pedro Church (right), 3rd row:A office area in Munuza Street, 4th row:Cimadevilla area and San Juan Bautista, Bottom:Twilight view of El Musel Port | image_flag = Bandera_gijon.svg | image_shield = Escudo de Gijón.svg | flag_size = 150 | shield_size = 75 | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Xixon_Asturies_map.svg | map_caption = Location of Gijón | pushpin_map = Spain | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Spain | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Autonomous community | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Province | subdivision_name2 = Asturias | subdivision_type3 = Comarca | subdivision_name3 = Gijón | subdivision_type4 = Judicial district | subdivision_name4 = Gijón | seat_type = | seat = | coordinates = | coordinates_footnotes = | elevation_m = 3 | elevation_min_m = 0 | elevation_max_m = 737 | elevation_ft = 10 | elevation_min_ft = 0 | elevation_max_ft = 2418 | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 181.6 | area_total_sq_mi = 70.1 | established_title = Founded | established_date = 5th century BC (Noega, the first settlement on record) | population_as_of = | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_demonyms = gijonés, ''-esa'' (es) xixonés, -esa (ast) | population_note = | population_density_km2 = auto | blank_name_sec1 = Official language(s) | blank_info_sec1 = Spanish | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 33201–33212 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ana González | leader_party = PSOE | website = | footnotes = }} Gijón ( , ,"Gijón" (US) and ) or ( ) is the largest city and municipality in the autonomous community of Asturias in Spain. It is located on the Bay of Biscay, approximately north-east of Oviedo, the capital of Asturias. Etymology One theory is based on some early medieval texts mention it as "Gigia", derived from the identical Greek and Latin term "gigias", meaning "giant", both of which refer to the Greek mythological giant Gigas. The medieval "Gigia" name, in turn, more specifically would refer to the ancient Roman wall built on the peninsula of the Cimadevilla district of Gijón. This wall was called the "Gegionem" by the Romans, and is itself a compound Latin term being either "geg-ionem", meaning "giant-ness/gigantic", "gegi-onem", meaning "concrete giant", or "gegio-nem" meaning "giant end". Presumably the use of the term meaning "giant" referred to either the pre-Germanic Astur peoples who inhabited the area being of large physical stature, or simply the largeness of the wall itself. The name of the city might also come from the hypothetical roman actual name of the place "Sessio" which may have turned into the word "Xixón" as the centuries went by. Then the Spanish word "Gijón", which has been also written during the Middle age as "Jijón" or even "Jixón", would be a Castilianization of the Asturian name. This theory is nowadays known as the most acceptable. History Prehistory and Romanization birth house]] The first evidence of human presence in what is known nowadays as the municipality of Gijón is located in Monte Deva, where exists a series of tumulus, and in Monte Areo, where there are some neolithic dolmens. These dolmens were discovered in 1990 and were supposedly built around 5000 BC. The first noticed settlement (Noega) is located in Campa Torres. It has its origin between the 6th and 5th centuries BC. It was populated by Astures (Cilúrnigos) and later Romanized. Noega was progressively abandoned when the Roman wall in the peninsula of Cimavilla, called the Gegionem, was built. Middle Ages and Modern Era The invasions of barbarian tribes in the 5th and 6th centuries left no traces. The region submitted to the power of the Visigoth king Sisebut in the 7th century. This period marks the beginnings of Christianization, one the first Christian worshipping place being the Roman villa of Veranes. Gijón was capital of the Muslim territories on the Cantabric Sea, under the power of Munuza, for a short period between 713 and 718 or 722. In 722 the Asturians won the Battle of Covadonga which is regarded as the beginning of the 774 year Reconquista. The Austrian forces were led by Pelagius, who would become the first King of the Kingdom of Asturias. Until 1270 there were no reliable references to Gijón as a settlement, with only short mentions in some documents. In this year, Alfonso X of Castile gave it the status of puebla. In the 14th century, the war between Alfonso Enríquez, Count of Gijón and Noreña and Henry III of Castile ended when the village of Gijón was burned and totally destroyed, practically disappearing. In the 15th and 16th centuries, Gijón reemerged. A new dock was built in the port adding fishing and commerce to the area. In the 17th and 18th centuries Gijón began to develop rapidly, growing out of the old city center, supported by the commercial links between the port of Gijón and the American colonies. In the 18th century, due to the French invasions, the wars and the financial trouble in the era, the development stopped until late in the century, when the Oviedo-Gijón road was created and the port was recognized as the best one in Asturias, favoring the start of industrial activities in the village. Contemporary history The 19th century brought with it great development, with the commerce of coal, the Gijón–León road and later the Langreo–Gijón railway. All this supposed the quick expansion of the port, due to the heavy traffic intensity in it. A new port, El Musel, was built in 1893 and it was the first coal port of the peninsula. Gijón was going through a conversion to an industrial village with a new bourgeois and an urban development, opening new streets and squares, with new municipal equipments like water, garbage collection, lighting, and so on. All this industrial development brought new manpower to the city and the creation of new neighborhoods like Natahoyo, La Calzada, Tremañes or El Humedal. In the 20th century, with the Spanish Civil War, the city supported the Republican faction. The army was located in El Coto. The resistance was eliminated in August 1936. Later, the village was the capital of the Sovereign Council of Asturias and León until 20 October 1937, when the troops of General Francisco Franco occupied the city. Ferrous metallurgy was the main industry of Gijón from the last years of the 19th century until the last decades of the 20th. Uninsa was created in 1971, and it merged with Ensidesa. In the last years of the century was converted in Aceralia, and integrated in Arcelor. The last decades of the century brought an industrial crisis affecting mainly the ferrous metallurgy and the local shipbuilding. This facts brought new terrain for the creation of new beaches, parks and new neighborhoods. It was also created a campus of the University of Oviedo. Geography The city is situated on the coast of central Asturias, from sea level to an altitude of 513 metres at Picu Samartín and 672 metres at Peña de los Cuatro Jueces, bordered on the West by Carreño, the East by Villaviciosa, and to the South by Siero and Llanera The city is situated along the Asturian coast and is distinguished by the peninsula of Cimavilla (the original settlement) which separates the beach of San Lorenzo and adjacent neighborhoods to the east from the beaches of Poniente and Arbeyal, the shipyards, and the recreational port and the Port of El Musel to the west. It is close to the other main Asturian cities, Oviedo and Avilés. Climate Gijón has a temperate oceanic climate typical of the Atlantic coast of Spain, with cool summers and wet and mostly mild winters. The onshore flow from the Atlantic Ocean creates a cool summer and mild winter climate where severe heat and very cold temperatures are rare. The narrow temperature range is demonstrated by the record August temperature being only 6.4 °C warmer than the all-time record January temperature. The climate is wet and cloudy by Spanish standards, but is indeed drier than other locations on the Atlantic in the country. Humidity is high year-round. Summer temperatures are very consistent as proven by the fact that the all-time warmest month of August 1997 had an average temperature of and no month has ever been recorded at an average high above in comparison to the August normal high. Another clear underlining of the marine influence is that the coolest ever August has been as near the average as . |date=August 2010 }} |date=February 2017 }} Districts Gijón is divided in six districts:Consejos de Distrito Gijón City Hall website Center, East, South, West, El Llano and Rural. In this last one, all the peri-urban zone and the rural parishes are integrated. Neighborhoods and parishes , one of the most known symbols of Gijón.]] statue]] Culture , today cultural center]] Museums and art galleries * Museum of the Asturian People * Railway museum of Asturias * Nicanor Piñole museum * Roman Terms museum of Campo Valdés * Juan Barjola Museum (A museum about a local painter, also interested in avant-garde art) * Evaristo Valle museum (Local painter museum placed in a mansion at the outskirts) * International Bagpipe Museum contains bagpipes from around the world, focusing on the Asturian musical heritage and bagpipes. * Atlantic botanical garden * Archaeological park Campa Torres. * Revillagigedo Palace and museum (At Marqués square, near the City Hall) * Gijón Aquarium * Roman Town of Veranes * LABoral Centro de Arte y Creación Industrial (An exhibition center for contemporary art, science, technology and advanced visual industries) Universities There are two campuses located in Gijón, one of the University of Oviedo and other of the National University of Distance Education. University of Oviedo * Gijón Polytechnic School of Engineering. Mechanical Engineering, Electrical Engineering, Electronic Engineering, Computers and Systems Engineering, Chemical Engineering and Telecommunication Engineering. * School of Civil Navy. * Faculty of Commerce, Tourism and Social Sciences "Jovellanos". Public Administration and Management, Trade and Marketing, Tourism and Social work. National University of Distance Education (UNED) Gijón also has a delegation of the UNED, where different disciplines can be studied by distance. Sports , in a game of Sporting de Gijón in La Liga.]] In team sports, Gijón's professional football team, Sporting de Gijón, plays in the Spanish La Liga, with AB Gijón Jovellanos competing in Liga ASOBAL, one of the most important leagues of team handball in the world. In women's sport, CP Gijón Solimar is one of the most important roller hockey teams in Europe as it is four times champion of the European Cup. CSI Gijón is Spain's official show jumping horse show which is held annually in Gijón's equestrian facility. There is also a private sports club in Gijón with more than 33,000 members, Real Grupo de Cultura Covadonga, the biggest club in Asturias. Its handball section plays in the second division and its women's volleyball team plays also in the Spanish second league. Not far from Gijón, there are several ski resorts in Asturias, the main being Valgrande-Pajares. The city's marina houses an important fleet of yachts and is the base for many water sports, being Royal Astur Yacht Club the most important yacht club in town. Sports centers The biggest sport centers in Gijón are Estadio El Molinón, with 30,000 seats, Plaza de Toros de El Bibio with 12,000 and Palacio de Deportes with 5,000 seats. Games were played in town during the 1982 FIFA World Cup. The city has in total 13 public sport centers (in Spanish: Centros Municipales Integrados) with swimming pools, gyms and saunas. Swimming pools are free for children up to age 14. Economy For much of the 20th century the town was heavily dependent on mature heavy industries, but at the end of the Francoism, tertiary sector employment began to expand rapidly along with the city's population which by 2007 stood officially at 277,897 for Gijón proper, and approximately 380,000 for the total Gijón agglomeration. The port is at the center of many of the local businesses. Apart from directly port related activities, the economy is based on tourism, steel (Arcelor), other metallurgy, livestock rearing and fisheries. Transport Airports Gijón is served by Asturias Airport, about from the center of the city; it is located in the municipality of Castrillon. The airport is connected to the city by the A-8 motorway, the N-632 national highway and scheduled bus service (Alsa). Seaport The service offered by LD Lines has been canceled in Gijón. The closest Ferry services are now in Santander and Bilbao. However, Gijón still has a good freight service by El Musel Public transport Gijón currently has 21 bus lines and four more lines that work on Fridays and Saturdays night, during the months of July and August. Railway The city is served by the Gijón Railway Station. Roads and highways Government Since the Spanish transition to democracy, PSOE governed continuously during 32 years, from 1979 to 2011. Since 15 June 2019, the city mayor is Ana González Rodríguez of PSOE. Councillors distribution in local elections |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Election ! Distribution !Mayor |- | align="center" |1979 | |José Manuel Palacio (PSOE) |- | align="center" |1983 | | rowspan="4" |Vicente Álvarez Areces (PSOE) |- | align="center" |1987 | |- | align="center" |1991 | |- | align="center" |1995 | |- | align="center" |1999 | | rowspan="3" |Paz Fernández Felgueroso (PSOE) |- | align="center" |2003 | |- | align="center" |2007 | |- | align="center" |2011 | | rowspan="2" |Carmen Moriyón (FAC) |- | align="center" |2015 | |- | align="center" |2019 | | Ana González (PSOE) |} International relations Twin towns/Sister cities Gijón is twinned with: References External links * Gijón Municipality * Official Touristic website of Gijón }} Category:Gijón Category:Municipalities in Asturias * Category:Populated coastal places in Spain Category:Port cities and towns on the Spanish Atlantic coast